


Beer Blowout

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beer, F/M, Fart, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 6





	Beer Blowout

At about 5:20 AM, my boyfriend stirred next to me. I know, because it made me open my eyes and check the clock as I thought he was already getting up for work. But he didn’t rise, instead he just rolled over and ripped a raw smelling fart. Any time he drank, he would have digestive issues and end up taking a huge dump before feeling better.  
“I’ve got a belly ache,” he moaned in misery. I reached over and touched his bloated stomach.  
“What’s wrong, baby?”  
His stomach felt warm to my touch. Filled with a sudden desire, and a boyfriend who never slept in underwear, I took his cock into my mouth and purses my lips around it. He actually farted in surprise.  
“It feels so good,” he praised, as I reached up to grab onto his love handles. I sucked slowly, enjoying him harden immediately in my mouth. After a few minutes, he looked uncomfortable. “If you wanna uh- I have to - again-“  
“Are you getting gassy?” I rubbed his belly comfortingly. He nodded so I continued, “let it out”, and went back to sucking and licking. I could tell this one he wasn’t too sure about releasing, but the urge must have been strong because PFFFFTTT. It felt warm and it was a raunchy one.  
“I’m about to have the beer shits,” he announced, groaning in dismay as his stomach gurgled in warning.  
My tongue lapped at the base of his cock then he spoke again, “I’m not kidding. I have to go take a dump, real bad.” I could tell he was getting desperate.  
So he headed to the bathroom, leaving the door open on purpose, I just know it. “I’m about to explode...” he ripped a few farts and plopped his ass down on the toilet. “Ugh... talk to me, bae.”  
“I’m doing good. Sounds like you’re letting out some good ones in there.” He anchored his feet on the floor and grunted at first. “Here it comes-“ I heard an outburst of gas and sputtering noises that indicated loose stools. “I’m never drinking beer again. I’m shitting out beer, I swear.”


End file.
